Cherish You
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: Set two weeks after A La Cart Grillows Style. The story is base on the bee scenein the episode The case cross-dressing carp. If you don't like GRILLOWS then don't read it. GRILLOWS Forever


**Disclaimer****: ****Not mine, if it was Sara would never have come back Warrick would still be alive, and Gil and Catherine would be happily married with kids.**

**Parings: ****Grillows (always)**

**Summary:**** Set two weeks after A La Cart Grillows style and is based on the bee scene from the episode The case of the cross- dressing carp.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot, song used is I do (cherish you) by 98 degrees.**

* * *

**Bee Gage **

"**Hey" she said walking though the gate**

"**Hey, I love it when you dress up" smiling at her as she walked over to him**

"**I'll keep that in mind" smiling back at him**

"**I thought you were working a case with Nick"**

"**I am I was on my way back to the lab and I thought I would stop by, plus I missed you"**

"**I'm glad you here, I've missed you too" taking hold off her hand. "Here take off your glove"**

"**Alright I trust you" taking off her glove and watched the bee land on her hand**

"**Worker bee's they protected the hive and makes the honey"**

"**OUCH" she yelled as the bee stung her**

"**Oh god Cath, I'm sorry don't pick it out it will only make it worse" taking care of her hand. "How does it feel now" kissing her hand.**

"**Much better thank you"**

"**Cath, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately maybe it's time the three of us move into together, I could sell my townhouse and you could sell your place and we could buy a house together"**

"**I think…." but was cut off by her phone ringing. "It's Nick**

**He needs me back at the lab" taking hold of his hands. "I would love the three of us to move in together, I hate not been able to be with you every night" she started to leave when Gil stopped her.**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you too" smiling as he watched her walk away**

**Crime lab half and hour later**

"**Hey want are you doing?" stopping by Gil's office**

"**Nothing why (pauses) what's in the cooler?"**

"**Carp Paul Cyden died holding one" opens the led. "He had a freezer fool of them some kind of experiment"**

"**Ha" walking over to her. "I could do that for you, if you like"**

"**Do I know, how to turn you on or what'' smiling at him**

**Looking around to make sure no one could hear him. "You sure do" pulling her into his office. "What are you doing tonight?"**

"**Nothing, mum's taking Lindsey to a movie she's been dying to see, why?"**

"**How would you like to have dinner with me tonight at my place?"**

"**I'd love too"**

"**Great see you at 8, oh and wear that sexy black dress I love" walking out of his office.**

**Gil's Townhouse**

"**Hey beautiful" stepping aside to let her in**

"**Hey yourself handsome" walking in**

**He took her hand and lead her down the candle lit stairs and over to the table. "Oh Gil it's beautiful" **

"**Nothing could ever be as beautiful as you" pulling out her chair.**

"**Thank you''**

**After finishing a romantic candle lit dinner, Gil handed her some papers.**

"**What are these?" she asked confused**

" **Remember this afternoon when I asked you did you think it was time for all of us to move into together, will those are the papers to our new house all as you have to do is sign them and the house is ours."**

**After signing the papers, he stood up and turns the radio on, and held out his hand.**

"**Would you like to dance?"**

"**Yes" as they moved away from the table**

**All I am, all I'll be**

**Everything in this world**

**All that I'll ever need**

**Is in your eyes**

**Shining at me **

**When you smile, I can feel**

**All my passion unfolding**

**Your hand brushes mine**

**And a thousand sensations**

**Seduce me 'cause I **

"**I love you so much Cath" kissing her**

"**I love you so much too" resting her forehead against his.**

**I do cherish you**

**For the rest of my life**

**You don't have to think twice**

**I will love you still**

**From the depths of my soul**

**It's beyond my control**

**I've waited so long to say this to you**

**If you're asking do I love you this much**

**I do**

**In my world, before you**

**I lived outside my emotions**

**Didn't know where I was going**

'**Till that day I found you**

**How you opened my life **

**To a new paradise**

**In a world torn by change**

**Still with all of my heart**

'**Till my dying day**

**After the song had finished, Gil took her left hand and dropped to one knee.**

"**Cath I love you and Lindsey so much, I want to spend the rest of my life you and Lindsey. I want to make a family with you, Catherine will you marry me?''**

"**Yes" as tears of happens made here way down her cheeks **

**Slipping the ring on to her finger, pulling her into a passionate kiss.**

"**Your sure fool of surprises tonight" kissing him**

"**Will I do have one more surprise" taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom.**

"**Oh Gil it's beautiful" walking into his candle lit room**

"**I wanted tonight to be prefect" pulling her into her into his arms.**

"**Everything with you is prefect" **

"**I love you Catherine so much"**

"**I love you too, make love to me" as she started to undress him**

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this story there is a Wedding story that follows this, I'll only post it if you want me too.**

**Review and tell me what you think you don't have to if you don't want to.**

**sorry if there are any mistakes I've been having a lot of computer problems .**

**Once again thank you for take time to read and review my stories it means a lot.**

* * *


End file.
